


That Time When Positive Hardcore Thursday Went Horribly Wrong

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon, domestic ryden, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon accidentally posts a rather incriminating vine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time When Positive Hardcore Thursday Went Horribly Wrong

Brendon was recording himself from across the bedroom and throwing his voice to sound like a death metal singer again like he had many times when he was in his vine phase, the one that came before periscope. He had just thrown on a shirt with his boxers for this purpose and Ryan began to roll his eyes at his boyfriend because of his obsession with social media but then he heard what he was saying and his eyes just about popped out of his skull.

"I just fucked Ryan Ross! And it was fucking great!"

"Brendon!" Ryan shot up in the sheets. Brendon had already panned the phone's camera on Ryan and all his nude glory. Brendon was lucky that the sheets were covering his lower half. Yes, they did just have sex-really good sex in fact-but Brendon did not need to announce it to all their fans! They may have been public now, had been since the last album because they were through with pretending they didn't date or anything, it was getting too tiring to keep it up, but still, the fans did not need to know the details of their sex life.

"What? You don't like hardcore me?" Brendon turned around, giving him a winning smile.

"Brendon you cannot post that!"

"Baby calm down. I'm not gonna post that. I'm deleting it right now. Done." The thing was though, Brendon wasn't exactly looking at his phone screen and instead of deleting the incriminating vine, he posted his first vine in over a year. Not that either of them knew that of course.

"You look so beautiful in the sheets like that Ry." Brendon's eyes suddenly darkened again. "It makes me want to suck your cock again." He tugged his shirt off and threw it back on the floor and was back on the bed. "C'mere." Brendon pulled Ryan against his body and into the kiss that would spark round two for them.

***

"Brendon. Brendon what the hell?! I can't touch your ass if you’re laying like that." Ryan was groggy from their post sex nap and not particularly happy that his boyfriend decided not to practically lay on top of him while kissing him awake anymore.

"There's more to me than my butt Ry." Brendon shoved him but couldn't hide his smile.

"Brendon if we're kissing and I can't touch your ass then what is the point? If you were me and had touched your ass from my perspective you would get where I am coming from." Ryan complained. "And get your phone. It has been chiming all day."

That really should have been the first clue, how much Brendon's iphone was chiming. However because of all the social media Brendon was usually on anyway, they just ignored it during their second time having sex in one afternoon and they kind of blacked out in sleep afterward so Brendon hadn't really bothered to silence it. Brendon turned over and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and Ryan took it as an opportunity to pinch his ass. Instead of saying something to Ryan like he normally would for that Brendon went deathly quiet. He had a ton of comment notifications on his vine account. Why did he have a ton of vine notifications on his vine account?

There was no way. No. He didn't post that vine.

Brendon slowly opened his vine app. Shit.

He definitely posted it. He stared at the comments on the phone screen in disbelief.

 

I'M DEAD. I'M ACTUALLY DEAD. RYDEN HAS KILLED ME. I AM NO LONGER ALIVE.

WOW beeb thanks for sharing ReAllY tHankS

UR SEX HAIR IS AMAZE BEEB

OMG RYAB

IM SOBBING RYAN UR TOO PRETTY

FINALLY THE RYDEN FUCKING TRUTH

DEIYJKSMWKIJI!!!11 RYDENNNNN

OMG THE RYDEN SEX OMG I CAN'T

I FEEL BAD FOR ANYONE WHO MISSED THIS

more details pls bden

 

Brendon stopped reading there. "Fuck. Fuck! Fuck!" He put the phone down on the comforter by Ryan and burrowed his head under the pillow. Ryan was gonna flip. Fuck, Brendon was flipping. "If you love me you won't make me come out after you look at my phone Ry."

It would be a lie to say Ryan didn't sort of already know what he was about to see but he let the vine replay and replay anyway.

"I just fucked Ryan Ross. And it was fucking great!"

It seemed like it took five minutes for it to sink in but then Ryan shut Brendon's phone off. "Brendon, you better come out right now."

Brendon obeyed but he definitely took his time about it. "I'm so sorry Ry-"

"Take it down!" Ryan pushed his boyfriend's phone at him. "Why the fuck is it still up?!"

"Ry, it's probably all over tumblr and livejournal and half the internet by now."

"Take it off fucking vine!"

"Alright. Alright." With a few finger swipes the incriminating vine was gone for real. "I can't do anything about tumblr or everywhere else though."

"I can't believe you posted that Bren." Ryan groaned.

"Let's just get in the shower Ry and wash some of this sweat off and we'll get on Periscope after we're dressed and ask people to take the vine down."

They both had very bad feeling that getting people to remove the vine would be easier said than done.

***

beeb

LOVED YOUR VINE BRENDON

OMG RYAN ROSS I LOVE YOU

fuckin shitty connection

WOO I GOT IN THE CHAT

U guys look wet were u in the shower 2gether

SHOWER RYDEN SEX YUM

do you guys have anymore sexcapades???

 

"Yeah the vine is actually why we're on here right now." Brendon inhaled deeply, ignoring the sexcapade comment. Ryan was sitting curled up next to him on the sofa in Brendon's den. Both had nerves that were wracked. "You guys weren't supposed to see that. I never meant to post it. I was just joking around with Ryan."

 

is that what you guys call it

can u joke around w ryan some more

SURE JAN

joking w Ryabs dick in ur mouth

OMG U GUYS STFU seriously

 

"Do you think you guys can take it down? Can you spread that around because you guys really weren't supposed to see that." Brendon asked.

"We really need you guys to take that down off your blogs and whatever." Ryan seconded him.

 

EVERYBODY LISTEN THE FUCK UP TAKE THE FUCKIN VINE DOWN DO THE RIGHT THING

Yea take it down dont be a dick

Anything for you Ryan Ross ily

 

Brendon hid how he exhaled with relief extremely well as comments agreeing to do what they asked flooded in. "See Ry? Problem solved. Nobody will see you naked except me." Not that Ryan had been naked in the vine in the first place. He did have sheets over him.

Ryan went completely red. "How exactly are you solving the problem Bren? You think they aren't going to gif what you just said?!"

UR MY HERO RYAB U SAY GIF PROPERLY

OMG IT'S JIF RYAN IM DISAPPOINTED IN U

it is not jif its gif

AWH RYAN UR CUTE WHEN U BLUSH

RYAN BBY

"You are cute when you blush Ry." Brendon pecked him on the cheek. Both could almost hear the shrieks they were sure were being emitted by the fangirls watching. "I know you're mad at me but I love you."

He turned back to the camera. "Well, I'm in trouble so that means I gotta go you guys. I'll be on tumblr later this week so take the vine down please. Brendon out."

"You are in trouble Bren." Ryan said as soon as he was absolutely sure the connection was servered and Brendon's phone was powered down. He had that certain glint in his eyes that Brendon knew well. It was a glint that had nothing to do with anger. "And I know exactly how I'm going to punish you baby." 

It was now Ryan who kissed him lightly and teasingly. "Go to the bedroom."


End file.
